


Don't ask why

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You feel at the very least dumb because you started feeling something for Richie despite the fact and he and his brother basically kidnapped your whole family. And it doesn't help when you see Kate, your younger sister, kissing the man you have a crush on.





	Don't ask why

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Titty Twister – what a funny name you think for yourself while you wander around the crowded club. Ever since you came here, ever since Seth made it clear that without him meeting Carlos you’re not going anywhere, you tried to find Richie. Okay, you have to admit, you might be slightly experiencing Stockholm Syndrome, but Richie is a man like you never met before. Being oldest of Fuller children you don’t have to hide your desire to have a boyfriend and Richie might not be the best option out there, but hey, despite that he’s not always mentally stable you find him… close to your soul. When he talks to you, you feel like he understands you, like he understands what you are feeling, what you are going through. And it’s what you never experienced with a man before.  
You heard that Richie is throwing knives so you went there but you didn’t find him there. You stand and look around. You don’t know what you want to say to him, but you want to talk to him at least. He’s not like Seth, he tried to help you more than a man who’s pointing a gun at your head should.  
Finally you notice him going into some sort of a room, on the other side of the club. You start heading there but it’s not an easy task, drunk and half-drunk men are wandering around, chasing waitresses and yelling with joy at every dancer’s move. You ignore it all and try to push your way through and at the same time trying not to lose sight of the entrance where you saw Richie last. It takes you about five minutes to get there but when you finally do it you fix your clothes, your hair and exhale with a smile.  
Be a cheerful self – you say to yourself and go through the beads. Then you freeze fully.  
Couple of seconds passes before Richie notices you and turns his face breaking the kiss with your younger sister. Kate gets confused on what’s going and turns to you too. Her mouth opens like she’s trying to say something, but she says nothing after all.  
“Y/N.” Richie starts but you don’t want to hear anything he has to say.   
You just frown filling with anger and give your younger sister a mean look.  
“I trusted you.” You say with voice full of poison and rush out. You wish there was a door for you to slam it.  
You rush through the bar, pushing men from your way, making them angry, to reach the exit because you need some fresh air and maybe cigarette if you find anyone who you can ask for one. You’re not a constant smoker but just like Kate sometimes you feel like smoking and right now you feel like smoking a whole pack.  
When you reach the door you push yourself outside and bump right into Seth.  
“Whoa, where’s the rush?” He asks raising his hands in surprise and you step from him.  
“I’m sorry.” You mutter and you suddenly feel stupid because tears start gathering in your eyes. How stupid it is to cry for a man who basically kidnapped you and your whole family. But you can’t do anything about how you feel. Not only Richie proved to you that he’s not interested in you at all, but Kate, your sister, to whom you told that you like Richie, went on and kissed him. Screw all this.  
You try to walk away from Seth, but he grabs your upper arm firmly.  
“What’s happening?” He asks and you turn your face away.  
“Nothing, let go of me.” You try to tug your hand out but Seth’s fingers but he only grabs on stronger.  
“Tell me what happened.” He asks slowly, demandingly and you inhale deeply closing your eyes.  
“I said nothing.” You say and Seth looks at you for a while then looks back at the club through open door.  
“So why your sister is looking around the club desperately even if your brother and father is right at their table?” Seth asks and you lower your head. You don’t want to talk about this, you know this is stupid.  
“I just want a cigarette.” You finally murmur and Seth let’s go of your hand. You know you can’t walk away from him so you remain standing, staring at your feet.  
“A cigarette? Smoking will kill you, you know.”  
“Or you will kill me.” You say surprising Seth. He frowns.  
“Alright, let’s find you a cigarette.” He steps down the stairs and you follow him, still not raising your head. He walks to some guy smoking. “A lady wants a smoke.” He says and you raise your head looking at two men.  
“I have no free smokes.” A man responds angrily, but Seth roughly grabs his hand and twists it pretty hardly.  
“I said a lady wants a smoke.” He repeats slowly, threatening him and man’s eyes widens.  
“In a pocket, here.” With his eyes he shows his right pocket and Seth grabs a pack from it. Finally he let’s go of a man.  
“A lighter. Please.” He mocks the man and he gives Seth the lighter. Seth grabs it too then walks back to you. “Here’s your smokes.” He pushes a pack of cigarettes and a lighter into your hands.  
You stand dumbfounded for a moment, then you quickly fish out a cigarette out of the pack and light it inhaling it. You close your eyes and slowly exhale into the night sky.  
“Now tell me what’s happening before I lose my shit.” Seth says and you open your eyes looking at him.  
“Do you really feel ready for drama?” You ask. Scene of Richie and Kate kissing flashes in your mind and you feel something squeezing your chest painfully.  
“Just tell me.” Seth is about to lose his patience and you don’t want to see that so you heavily sigh after taking a drag.  
“I… I kinda like your brother.” You start and Seth squints at you.  
“Are you sure?” Then clears his throat. “What’s not to like.” He adds almost making you smile except you’re not feeling like smiling. “Okay, go on.” He encourages and you lick your lips preparing yourself.  
“Well I told Kate about it. And I was searching for Richie because I wanted to talk to him and…” You pause, look at the bud of the cigarette in your fingers and flick it away, then look Seth straight in the eyes. “Then I found Kate and Richie kissing. “ You finish and Seth looks at you like he’s waiting for you to add something else, then rests his fists on his hips.  
“That’s it, they were kissing?” He asks and you feel how you start blushing.  
“It might be nothing to you, but Kate knew and-“  
“Listen, wait here.” Seth cuts you off and you frown trying to get angry instead of feeling embarrassed. “I’ll be back in a moment. Smoke another one.” He advices and leaves you standing alone at the base of Titty Twister stairs.  
But you don’t feel like smoking anymore. It made you feel better telling someone about what happened even if that someone is Seth. You look at the sky and for a moment forget everything when you see the stars. You never saw so many before in your life and you feel like all your worries are gone.  
Suddenly you hear something at the club door and turn seeing Seth emerging from the inside, then Richie.  
“Oh no.” You exhale feeling like dying. Of course Seth had to get his brother and bring him here. “Oh dear Lord.” You add when Seth turns to Richie and pulls his brother after him by his suit’s jacket. “Seth, why?” You ask when they both approach you and Seth turns to you, you see anger in his eyes.  
“Talk this out, understood? You both.” He points at Richie first, then at you. “I have enough problems on my hands without playing therapist.” He gives you and Richie a mean look each then he walks back into the bar.  
You stand in silence for about 10 minutes before Richie clears his throat.  
“So Kate told me.” He says but you’re not looking at him. You cross your arms on your chest feeling pathetic.   
“Well, good for you.” You say angrily. You actually don’t know how you should react. Laugh it off? Cry? Feel angry? Anger seems about right at the moment.  
“I didn’t know.” Richie adds and you scoff angrily.  
“I see even glasses can’t help you to see well.” You respond and Richie stands surprised by your anger then steps to you with his eyebrows furrowed.  
“I kissed her, don’t blame your sister.” He tries to catch your eyes but you turn your back on him. Oh God, you’re acting like a child right now and you know it but you can’t help it.  
“Well that’s even worse. Why I thought that you’re a good guy I don’t know.”  
“Y/N, I killed people.” Richie says silently and you close your eyes strongly because you know you’re being stupid.  
“Just go to Katie.” You say after finally exhaling and calming down. “This is dumb anyway.” You mutter and remember pack of cigarettes in your hand then try to pull one out of the pack.  
Richie uses this moment and walks to face you, then grabs your hands so suddenly that you forget your goal not to look at him and raise your eyes meeting his. A lighter and a pack drop on the dusty ground.  
“If I knew I would’ve kissed you.” He says so sincerely that it leaves you speechless. You just gasp few times trying to figure out what to say but Richie is not done. He leans to your face, to your lips. “Kate is too young for my taste anyway.” He whispers and closes his eyes kissing you. You close your eyes too feeling weightless all of a sudden and when Richie pulls back you are out of breath.  
“Care for a drink?” He asks with a smirk and you finally find yourself able to talk again.  
“How did you know?” You give him a little smile and Richie offers you his elbow around which you wrap your arm.  
“Because I’m a prodigy.” Richie says proudly and then leads you back into the club.  
Your father will go nuts once he sees you with Richie, but you don’t care. You feel like you found something in Richie that a father can never give.


End file.
